Appel maléfique
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Il y a un espion de Voldemort dans l'entourage d'Harry. Hermione est bien décidée à le trouver. Et Drago aussi, car il ne pardonne pas à Voldemort d'avoir tué quelqu'un…


Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
  
Résumé: Il y a un espion de Voldemort dans l'entourage d'Harry. Hermione est bien décidée à le trouver. Et Drago aussi, car il ne pardonne pas à Voldemort d'avoir tué quelqu'un…  
  
**Appel malefique**

Prologue: douloureux souvenirs  


Un ciel noir d'orage nocturne. Un cimetière d'une petite ville anglaise. Une tombe: "Cédric Diggory. 15 juillet 1977-24 juin 1995". Devant la tombe, une jeune fille asiatique, très belle. Les larmes et la pluie dégoulinent sur ses joues. "Cédric…"  


***  


Tom Elvis Jédusor riait. Ginny ne pouvait pas bouger. Le basilic aparut. Ginny s'agenouilla, se mit en position foetale, puis noua ses bras autour de ses jambes. Le basilic cerclait autour d'elle. Il ouvrit sa gueule. Un serpent minuscule et lumineux en sortit. Il se déposa sur Ginny. Il se glissa sous sa robe. Le serpent parcourait maintenant le dos de Ginny. La jeune fille hurla quand le reptile _traversa la peau _de son dos.  
"Ginny, est-ce que ça va?"  
Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans son lit, en sueur.  
"Tu as encore fait un cauchemar? demada Ron.  
-Oh, c'était horrible.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes là.  
-J'ai si peur seule. Je peux dormir avec toi?"  
Ron accepta encore une fois. Les frères de Ginny se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie dans le noir. Ginny leur avait demandé de ne pas en parler à ses parents, mais depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle faisait des cauchemars qu'elle ne pouvait supporter seule. À la rentrée, il demanderait à Hermione et Parvati de s'occuper d'elle.  


***  


Harry lui aussi s'éveillait en sueur d'un cauchemar. Mais lui personne ne le consolait. Il voyait Voldemort, tenant dans sa main la fiole de son sang. Le sang disparaissait, et les yeux de Voldemort se mettaient à briller, alors qu'un éclair rouge apparaissait devant lui. Et quand la fiole fut vide et que l'éclair fondit sur Harry, celui-ci se réveilla.  


***  


Drago contemplait sa marque. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Mais il avait eu raison. Voldemort ne connaissait que deux types de personnes: les fanatiques et les traîtres. Fut-il le seul à être réticent pour se faire tracer la marque? Probablement pas. Il avait cru voir dans le regard de Pansy de la détresse quand la marque avait été tracé sur son bras.  


***  


Hermione seule passait un été agréable. Viktor était si attentionné! Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester en Bulgarie. Sa place était près de ses amis quand Voldemort attaquerait.  


*********************  


Je vous passe la rentrée, vous n'avez qu'à lire chez un auteur qui écrit mieux que moi.  
Bon, alors, nos amis sont rentrés en classe depuis quelques semaines.  


"Hermione, je dois te parler.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire d'une sang-de-bourbe, Pansy?  
-Moins fort, pitié! Ecoute, tu dois me retrouver ce soir dans la salle des trophés. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Hermione!"  
  
***  
  
"Tu vas y aller?  
-Oui. Mais j'aimerais que tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité.  
-D'accord. Mais je viens avec toi.  
-Moi aussi, dit Ron."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione.  
-Pansy? Alors?  
-Tes amis sont là. Tant mieux. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Regardez.  
-La marque des ténèbres.  
-Ecoutez: par cette marque, le seigneur des ténèbre peut me lancer le doloris ou l'impérium quand il veut. Ou peut-être même l'Avada Kedavra. S'il apprend que je l'ai trahi, je suis fichue.  
-Tu veux quitter ses rangs?  
-Oui. Mais il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour lever le sort de la marque.  
-C'est impossible.  
-Rogue et Karkaroff en ont bénéficié. Dumbledore sait faire.  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas?  
-Il y a des espions à Poudlard. Il n'y a que vous qui ne pouvez pas en être. Mais Dumbledore voudrait forcément prévenir le ministère.  
-Et alors?  
-Vous savez comment est le ministère. Un pyramide hiérarchique soumise au principe de Peter, donc bourrée d'incompétents.  
-Pas tous!  
-Non, les membres de ta famille sont compétents, et ont donc été placés à des postes où ils ne peuvent pas nuire au seigneur des ténèbres. Ajoutez à cela que les agents du seigneur des ténèbres ont aussi infiltré le ministère, et vous comprenez le problême: si Dumbledore doit être mis au courant, autant prévenir directement le seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."  
  
***  
  
"Alors, Hermione?  
-Je crois que je suis en train de trouver.  
-Tu trouves que ça en vaut vraiment la peine? Pour Pansy…  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça Harry!  
-N'oublie pas ce qu'elle nous a fait.  
-Elle a besoin d'aide face à Tu-sais-qui, nous l'aiderons!"  
  
***  
  
"Pansy?  
-Toi? Mais que fais tu ici?  
-Pansy, le seigneur des ténèbres est très déçu de ton comportement. Je suis venu te porter ton châtiment.  
-Non c'est impossible! Arrête! Pas toi!"  
Un rire affreux fut la seule réponse. Ce fut le dernier son pour Pansy.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh trouva le corps. Poudlard retira ses décorations (Gryffondor) pour le noir du deuil.  
"Mesdemoiselles, messieurs: la nuit dernière, une fille a été assassinée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Pansy Parkinson a été tuée par le sort d'Avada Kedavra. La marque des ténèbres a ensuite été tracée: je suis au regret d'annoncer qu'un agent de Voldemort opère dans cette école."  
Les élèves étaient stupéfaits. Dumbledore eut du mal à ramener le calme.  
"Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent quitter Poudlard dès aujourd'hui, je les comprends. Pour ceux qui restent, vous devez absolument coopèrer pour démasquer cet agent. Soyez sûrs que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi et en tous vos professeurs. Je tiens aussi à ce que cela ne provoque pas le rejet de certains comme nous avons eu à le déplorer il y a trois ans."  
  
***  
  
Ces consignes furent loin d'être suivies: les élèves enquétaient éviddement chacun de leur côté. Et à l'approche de Rogue, Hagrid ou Rusard, chaque élève serrait sa baguette dans sa poche (comme si Hagrid ou Rusard pouvaient lancer un sort d'Avada Kedavra!). Harry n'était pas rejeté cette fois, mais les Serpentards faisait l'objet d'un rejet de la part de tous.  
"Pourtant le serpent, c'était une Gryffondor - toujours ici d'ailleurs - qui l'avait lâché." protestaient-ils.  
Harry et ses amis avaient avoué la requête que leur avait adressé Pansy. Mais ils prétendirent n'en avoir parlé à personne.  
"J'ai un peu menti à Dumbledore: en fait, j'en ai parlé à Ginny.  
-Je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à ta sœur. J'y pense, tu n'en as pas parlé à Viktor?  
-Bien sûr que non! Au fait, Cho, tu ne lui as rien dit?  
-Sûrement pas!"  
Mais Cho, avec qui Harry passait de plus en plus de temps (ses amis soupçonnaient quelque chose, et étaient loin d'avoir tort) était très perspicasse. Harry ne se méfiait pas d'elle. Ses amis, si.  
  
***  
  
Un jour, Hermione, se rendant seule à la bibliothèque, croisa Drago. Celui-ci l'empoigna violement.  
"Mais tu es fou? Arrête!  
-Qui a trahi Pansy?  
-Hein?  
-Qui l'a tuée?" Il ressera son étreinte.  
"Qui a dit au seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle avait changé de camp?  
-Mais je n'en sais rien.  
-Cette fille était mon amie. Elle est morte pour avoir voulu quitter l'ordre des ténèbres. Qui savait?  
-Je n'en avait parlé à personne… Sauf à Harry et Ron.  
-Et eux?  
-Seulement à Ginny.  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres a dit que c'est par un espion qu'il a apris la trahison. Et qu'un de ses agents a ensuite exécuté la coupable. Alors qui?  
-Ecoute, je n'en sais rien. Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi." Il l'envoya contre le mur.  
"Je sais que le seigneur des ténèbres a un espion parmis les proches d'Harry. Il va falloir l'identifier.  
-Je te promet de chercher. Moi aussi je veux savoir."  
  
***  
  
Deux semaines plus tard.  
"À mon avis, l'espion ne t'a pas crue.  
-Mais c'était parfaitement plausible.  
-Herm, tu as raconté à tous les suspects que les services secrets bulgares avaient infiltré le premier cercle des mangemorts.  
-Les services secrets bulgares sont très forts dans le monde des sorciers comme dans le mien, Drago.  
-Mais l'espion a trouvé anormal que tu sois en possession de cet information.  
-Elle était sencée me venir de Viktor Krum! Ses parents ont des contacts au gouvernement bulgare.  
-Ecoute, ton plan était stupide. Le seigneur des ténèbres a vérifié l'information. Et puis si tu as fait varier un détail à chaque fois, tu t'es peut-être emmèlée les pinceaux. Heureusement j'ai préparé mieux.  
-Montre.  
-Regarde: cette amulette comprend des cristaux séparables. il faut les distribuer aux suspects en leur disant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne doit en aucun cas s'emparer ne serait-ce que d'un morceau. Chaque morceau est différent. Et puis on voit des traces chez quelqu'un qui le porte de manière continue sur lui.  
-Je vais essayer.  
-Au fait, j'ai appris qu'il y avait plusieurs non-Serpentard au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Je connais leur noms de code: Parfesa, Ilarocd, Soudchams.  
-Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour une raison très grave.  
-Que se passe-t-il, professeur Dumbledore?  
-Un agent double infiltré par le ministère a établi que l'espion de Poudlard a pour ordre de vous tuer."  
Hermione se tait.  
"Il faudrait inventer un prétexte pour vous faire quitter Poudlard.  
-Même si on trouve un faux prétexte, ce sera louche.  
-Mais vous faire protèger aussi. Cela mettrait l'agent en danger.  
-Pouvez-vous m'en parler?  
-Son nom de code est Dédale624. Je ne sais rien de plus. Si: les Bulgares ont tenté une opération d'intoxication contre Voldemort. Mais les détails fournis étaient incohérents. Voldemort est remonté à la source présumée, et a grâce à ses propres espions compris que c'était un mensonge. Donc, votre ami Krum est peut-être entouré d'espions."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, je dois te parler d'urgence" lut-elle sur le billet. Elle se rendit le soir même au lieu de rendez-vous donné par Drago.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ecoute, selon ce que m'a dit le seigneur des ténèbres, il y a une chance pour que ceci soit ta sentence de mort."  
Il tendit un papier. Hermione parcourut les runes incompréhensibles.  
"Fourchelangue. Mon maître l'ignore, mais je sais le traduire. Sauf que c'était surcodé."  
Il tendit une feuille sur laquelle était écrites des lettres ne formant pas de mots cohérents, mais au moins des lettres latines.  
"Laisse-moi deux jours, je vais tenter de le décrypter.  
-Tu t'en crois capable?  
-Ne transmet pas le message."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, je crois que je vais devoir transmettre le message. Il vaudrait mieux que tu fuies, explica Drago.  
-Pas la peine. Il faut juste que tu fasse cette retouche au texte en fourchelangue.  
-Tu as cassé le code?  
-C'était un jeu amusant. Chaque lettre était remplacée par une autre, mais pas suivant un décalage régulier. Il suffisait de deviner quelques petits mots. On a ensuite assez de lettres pour continuer. Le plus marrant, c'est la logique de ce code. G donne H et inversement, R va avec N, A avec I, Y est invariant.  
-Pas compris.  
-Harry donne Ginny, et inversement.  
-Pas mal.  
-Le message ordonne à Soudchams de préparer Parfesa à me tuer. Et à se méfier de Ilarocd. Avec mes modifications, il leur dira d'attendre avant d'agir contre moi. Et de tout faire pour éviter à Ilarocd de devenir suspect aux yeux de Dumbledore.  
-Pourquoi le protèger.  
-Fais-moi confiance. Ah, au fait, je sais pourquoi notre premier piège à con avec les agents de Tu-sais-qui a échoué.  
-Explique."  
Elle s'éxécuta.  
"Si je tiens compte de ta logique, l'espion est…  
-Exactement."  
  
***  
  
"Miss Granger, vous avez demandé à me voir, dit Dumbledore.  
-J'ai identifié un agent de Vous-savez-qui.  
-Vous en êtes certaine?  
-J'ai même réfléchi au moyen de leur tendre un piège."  
  
***  
  
"Une chance, cette visite de Krum à Poudlard.  
-On est bien sûr de Ron?  
-Hermione, c'est clair, il est avec nous.  
-Bon, et Ginny?  
-Il s'occupera d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien réécrit la lettre comme il faut.  
-Et moi…  
-Je suis là. D'ailleurs je dois participer à ton élimination.  
-Merci Drago.  
-Dumbledore dit qu'on peut faire confiance à l'acteur principal.  
-S'il a tort, c'est lui qui meurt."  
  
***  
  
"Ca ne va pas Ginny? demanda Ron.  
-Ron… S'il te plaît, viens avec moi."  
Il la suivit dans des couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de classe déserte.  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Ginny? dit-il en marchant vers le tableau.  
-Avada Kedavra!"  
Un drapeau affichant "Avada Kedavra" sortit de la baguette.  
"Tu es bien sous contrôle, Ginny: tu n'as pas su reconnaître la baguette surprise fabriquée par tes jumeaux de frères. Stupéfix!"  
Ginny s'effondra. Ron souleva le dos de sa robe, et vit le dessin du serpent.   
"Soudchams: SOUmise Dans la CHAMbre des Secrets. Qui aurait cru qu'elle n'attendait que le réveil de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom pour se mettre à son service? Pauvre petite. Le sort était puissant. On va le traîter maintenant. Hermione a bien fait de modifier son ordre de mission pour qu'elle tente de me tuer. J'ai toujours su duper Ginny. Heureusement que j'ai pu échanger sa baguette avec un fausse. Aller, on va s'occuper des autres traîtres et on te guérira, toi qui lisais le fourchelangue et transmettais les ordres de mission à Parfesa."  
  
***  
  
"Mais enfin Viktor, pourquoi m'avoir entraîné à l'écart ainsi?  
-Tu n'as pas une idée Hermion?  
-Viktor…   
-Chut… Ferme les yeux. "  
Hermione se coucha sur l'herbe. Viktor sortit sa baguette.  
"Expelliarmus!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec ta baguette Krum" rugit Hermione, qui s'était relevée.  
"Mais Hermi, je voulais… enfin… un sort pour… que ce soit encore mieux, quoi bredouilla Krum  
-Beaucoup mieux, j'imagine, dit Drago qui arrivait. Elle aurait été directement au paradis.  
-Mais non… Enfin… Oui, dans une certaine mesure… Ca ne te concerne pas, Drago.  
-En effet. Tu avais décidé de l'éliminer seul. Mais j'ai changé de camp.  
-Salaud! Quand je pense que je t'ai fait confiance! sanglotta Hermione.  
-C'est déguelasse ce que tu as fait.  
-Tu te crois en position pour me juger Drago? repliqua Krum.  
-Non en effet. Mais elle a raison de t'en vouloir. Pendant des mois, tu as fait semblant de l'aimer pour l'espionner.  
-Et quand j'ai transmis de fausses infos à Tu-sais-qui en prétendant les tenir de toi, tu as démenti. Et à cause de toi, Tu-sais-qui a ordonné de me faire tuer. Et moi qui t'aimait…  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, protesta Krum. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche en recevant plusieurs versions différentes.  
-C'est un truc célèbre. Faire varier l'info pour identifier le responsable de la fuite. Mais là, on a eu un problême parce qu'on avait plusieurs traîtres différents.  
-Tu as de la chance, Hermione est non-violente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurait éliminé, Krum."  
  
***  
  
"Prêt trésor? chuchotta Cho.  
-Oui mon amour, répondit Harry.  
-Entrez dit Dumbledore. Alors que voulez-vous?"  
Harry et Cho sortirent leurs baguettes. Harry lança l'incantation.  
"Avada…"  
Paf! Au lieu d'un sort de désarmement, Cho avait opté pour une baffe.  
"Allons-y, dit Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore et Cho commencèrent le rituel d'exorcisme. Un spectre s'échappa du corps d'Harry. Dumbledore réagit vite.  
"Avada Kedabra!"  
À des centaines de kilomêtres de là, Voldemort avait cessé de vivre.  
"Parfesa… PAR le FEu et par le SAng, Voldemort te contrôlait donc. On cherchait des agents de Voldemort autour de toi, et tu étais l'exécutant. Ginny te donnais un ordre. Alors Voldemort prennait le contrôle de toi, et te forçait à tuer, comme cette pauvre Pansy. Et avec Cho, tu devais me tuer. Cho… Ilarocd: I Loved And Remember Of Cédric Diggory… mort dans un labyrhinte le 24 juin 1995: Dédale comme labyrhinte de Dédale, 624 comme 06/24/95. Une chance qu'Hermione ait fait e lien, Cho, et ait compris que tu était l'agent double, Cho. Sans cela, le plan n'aurait jamais marché."  
Cho n'écoutait pas. Elle contemplait Harry endormi.  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
